


the connection brought by nostalgia and cartoons

by leiteru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College Roommates, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiteru/pseuds/leiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Roommates Jade and Rose begin a friendship after months of ignoring each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the connection brought by nostalgia and cartoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApplePi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi/gifts).



\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]\--

GG: i cant think of anything else to do

EB: you’re still trying?

EB: it’s been a while, jade. do you really think that she’s going to warm up to you any time soon?

EB: does she even know your name?

GG: don’t be such a prick john of course she knows my name  :/

GG: its just like she tries to avoid getting to know me

GG: its getting so frustrating trying to talk to her because she is always throwing something back in my face or ignoring what I just said!

GG: its like she doenst trust me :(

EB: well, why do you keep trying?

EB: by this point you should have blown up and stopped trying to associate with her by now.

GG: no i wouldnt have!

GG: and i keep trying because I think rose is really interesting and seems kinda lonely

GG: she stays out late all the time but she never seems to be with any one else

GG: so i guess the good news is that im not the only one she treats this way :/

EB: well, keep trying then and tell me if you ever have a break through.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

Your name is Jade Harley and you are going to get you college roommate, Rose Lalonde, to start talking to you if it’s the last thing you do.

It’s been three months since you and her met and each day seems to drag the more you’re around each other. Your roommate is a very strange person; a literature major who likes to build herself up under a veil of sarcasm and psychoanalyzing tactics. You honestly don’t buy the persona that Rose likes to create for herself, but you sometimes like to humor her on it. That might also be the reason why she has all but stopped talking to you all together. However, there is something about Rose that makes you want to keep talking to her, despite how much she ignores you.  So of course there is no stopping you from trying to find a way to begin a conversation, and stop the akward silence that always fills your dorm room.

You're own your way toward said dorm room as you think over your conversation with John. You know that you should just give up, and ask for a new roommate when the semester ends in a couple of weeks, but you still have a good feeling about Rose and just believe that she just needs someone to help her open up abit.

You have not found a way yet, but you know that sooner or later you will-

“I’m not going.”

You’re startled by the voice that comes through the door to your room, but then idntifiy it as being Rose’s. Not sure whether to go in or not, you stay outside the door, and realize that Rose is on the phone.

“I don’t care I’m staying here…I already told them I’m going to stay here for the break…whatever birthday present you have can be easily mailed to me here…I’m through talking about this, goodbye mother.” and Rose hangs up, “Shit.”

You go through the door and greet her, “Hey Rose! How’s it going?”

When you usually greet her, she either ignores you or nods her head. So she surprises you when she actually speaks.

“Fine, I guess. But I’m sure you can tell how I really feel from the conversation I know you were listening in on”

Shit. “Well, yeah, that did sound pretty intense.  So you’re staying here during break then?”

“Yes. My mother is saying that she wants me to come over. Saying how even though she has had so much time to do many of the things that she wants with her free time, she wants her ‘sweet little baby’ to come back. Obviously she is setting me up for a break spent making up for lost time with mind games , so what better way to fight back than not going home at all.”

You’re a bit confused for a moment, because you’re sure that this is the most that Rose has ever said to you in a while, but you do respond.

“Oh no, Rose! I don’t think that she was trying to mock you or anything if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Sorry, but I know my mother and I am certain she wants nothing more than to enjoy her hilariously ironic tactics in passive-aggressive bullshit during Christmas.”

“No! Rose, I think that your mom only wants to spend time with you, and I think she was only teasing you! Maybe you should really go and spend time with her this break, it will give you some time to relax too.” You say.

Rose looks at you, and begins to narrow her eyes, “How would you know that’s the case?”

You hold your ground and put your hands on your hips, “Because Rose, I'm sure you're mom just misses you and that's why she called you a 'sweet little baby'! And honestly, you can kinda jump to conclusions about some things from what I’ve seen, so it’s not hard to see that happening here.”

You both hold each other’s glazes for a while longer before Rose breaks it.

“Fine, I’ll go. I guess maybe I might have jumped to conclusions, but I won’t bet that my mom hasn’t planed something for me. Anyways, I’ll call her back and get things set up to leave. If anything the unexpected change will drop her down a few pegs.”

Rose gets up to leave, and you remember a part of her conversation she shared with her mother.

“Wait, you said that your birthday passed recently?”

Rose turns to you at the door, “Yes, It was on December 4th.”

“Oh! Well, mine was on the 1st.”

Rose smiles at you, “Well, what a nice little coincidence.”

As Rose leaves, you smile as you begin to hatch a plan to that will get you closer to her.

 

The Plan you have called, “Get Rose a Birthday Present and wow her and start a friendship!” needs an idea for a present first off.  You don’t know what to get Rose for her birthday, but you do know that you do need to get it quick. It is only a week left before break begins, and you have no idea what to get her. So, it is only when you are idly playing with one of your key chains at lunch that an idea comes to you. Your favorite key chains is your light pink Squiddle keychain, which you got on the official Squiddles! webpage. You were originally very surprised when you saw that it still even had a website, but also very happy that it was available for many different customable items. Unsure of whether Rose will like anything even related to this franchise, you opt to go for a T Shirt. The worst Rose could do with it is try to send the shirt back without you knowing. You click on the page for Shirts and order a purple colored Squiddle print to come in a week, the day when everyone will begin leaving to go home.

When the shirt arrives, you wrap it up and give it to Rose as she is leaving to go home.

“What’s this?” She asks.

“A gift! Well, when you told me that you birthday had passed I got kinda sad I hadn’t gotten anything for you. If you want to, you can think of it as an early Christmas present!” You say.

She looks at it with eyebrows raise and you can tell she must be wondering what you’re trying to do. You both never talk to each other, and here you are giving her a gift for previously unknown to you birthday.

“I have some time, do you mind if I open it now.”

You grin widely, “No, go for it!”

Rose goes and sits on the edge of her bed. She slowly unwraps everything by peeling off the tape first and unbending the ceases that conceal the gift. (And you try not to laugh at the obvious little show that she is putting on to add an odd sense of suspense with unwrapping.)

When she is finished, she sees the smiling face of the squiddle on the shirt. She blinks and brings it up to her chest, as if trying to imagine herself in it.

“Well, what do you think?” You ask.

“What made you get me a Squddles! shirt?” She asks.

“Oh! So you do know what Squiddle are. I was worried that you would be upset and think this was a lame gift or something.”

“No, No, I like it. Thank You.”

Rose gets up to leave, and she places her new shirt in one of her bags. Just as she is on her way to leave you think of something.

“Wait!” You say and Rose turns around, “Do you have a pesterchum? If you do, let me write down my chumhandle for you if you want to-”

“Just tell me it, I’m sure I’ll remember,” Rose say interrupting you.

“Oh, well, I’m gardenGnostic.” You say.

“Hmm. Well, it sure does fit you. Ok, I’ll see you when I get back, Jade.”  Rose says as she leaves.

You are excited because you are sure you have gotten somewhere with Rose now . She didn’t say whether or not she liked Squiddles! or not, but anyone who knows the story of the cute tanglebuddies of the sea could not really hate them. It is only when an hour has passed that you realized Rose didn’t give you her handle.

 

Halfway through break, you get contacted by Rose. You can’t tell whether you should be shocked at the fact that she contacted you at all or amused at the fact that you're not surpised by her handle.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

TT: Because it has been eating at me too much now that I can’t help it, I must ask.

TT: What made you get that shirt for me, and what do you hope to gain for doing it?

TT: I’ll say right now that I don’t return favors for things dressed up as acts of kindness with the nostalgia of cartoon squids.

GG: whoa…

GG: no silly!

GG: it was a present for you because i missed you birthday…

GG: and that wouldn’t have happened if you told me in the first place :p

TT: Excuse me then,

TT; But I still believe there is another reason for this.

TT: What would make you want to get me a gift at all? We hardly even know each other.

GG: oh geez

GG: rose there is no ulterior motive for this at all!!!

GG: my present is exactly what it seems like on its face value

GG: just a late birthday present for someone who maybe i want to build a better friendship with

TT: Again I ask...

TT: Why?

GG: because I feel like im living with a complete stranger!

GG: rose i am not trying to set you up for anything if that’s what you think

GG: and if you think that then it kinda makes me upset :(

GG: i just want to get to know you better rose and i thought that if i got you something then you would maybe trust me more than you do….

TT:…

TT: Fine.

TT: If you really want to know, I really do like that shirt you got me.

GG: really :0

TT: Yes. I have loved the show since I was a least ten.

TT: So call me a little surprised I guess when someone I don’t even really know manages to get me a shirt from a prized and favored childhood show.

GG: man..

GG: well we can bond over that then!

GG: a love for affection cute and mischievous squids <3

GG: not unless you have anything else you think we both might like

TT: Not unless you also happen to share a love for wizard pornography or stories of grim horrors.

GG: o_o

GG: um no…

GG: but that is to say that i wouldn’t give it a chance!

GG: and i guess i should ask if you have an interest in nuclear physics huh?

TT: Sorry, can’t say I do.

TT: But, I wouldn’t mind you talking to me about it.

GG: :)

GG: that would be nice i hardly ever get anyone who likes to talk to me about it

TT: Well, consider this a first for both of us.

 

 

Over the next two weeks, you and Rose have more and more conversations. Probably having more words shared online with each other than you two have had in person in the last three months! Other than the shared interest that Rose has shared with you with the Squiddles! franchise (which she apparently feigned disinterest in to  her mother who would always give her Squiddle merchandise. Which Rose also shared that she has kept in good condition, for “collectors purposes” she has assured you.), you both have shared with each other the things you don’t usually get anyone to talk about. Other than the fact that Rose was not lying about an interest in wizard pornography (good pornography none the least though!), she is writing a novel which you have been given the honor of reading. She has also listened to you and your ramblings on all that includes but is not limited to: nuclear physics, gardening, and an extensive knowledge on fire arms. What you both talk about is really nothing special, but you begin to feel more comfortable around Rose, and you just know she does as well

When Rose comes back, she drops a small, soft item onto your lap. You look down and see a light green smiling squiddle looking back at you with its carefully knitted face. It almost looks exactly like the old school dolls that you use to collect, and you scoop up the doll and press it to your face.

“Oh my God, Rose! Where did you get this?”

“Hmm. Oh, I made it. I realize that you had a missed birthday as well so I decided to make you a personal made-”

You interrupt Rose by hugging her close to you. You hardly care to be hugging her because after conversation after conversation over pesterchum with her, you feel happy to be able to finally do this.

When you pull away, Rose seems almost a little dazed and maybe even a little self-conscious but she also smiles a bit at you. You also realize that she is wearing your shirt you bought her, with….a very interesting change made.

“The shirt I got you, it looks….really cool!” You say.

“You like it? I just thought I’d make some personal adjustments,” Rose says.

The adjustments are not much, but it would look very strange to anyone else who saw it. The purple squiddle looks very different, its mouth is now completely gone and its eyes have been narrowed from the wide anime like style to look like a creature with sinister intent. In other words, it is the perfect look for Rose!

“How’d you even get it to look like that?”

“You’d be surprised have far you can get with a coin and imagination,” Rose says. “It is nice to be back and I guess I should thank you for convincing me to go home. It allowed me to make this without your knowledge for a nice surprise at least.”

“Yeah, It sure did!” You say as you move over toward the window and place the little guy there. Rose watches you and then turns her glaze out the window.

“Say, Jade?”

“Yeah?”

“You did tell me that you like to garden, right? Which should have been enough of a hint with your handle, really.

“Um, yeah I do. Why do you ask?”

Rose shakes her head, “Just thought it would interest you to know I found a  near here, and I just thought maybe you’d like to go down there to get something to put in here? You know, just to decorate a little and let grow. You told me you liked to do it so much I thought maybe you’d like to take a look?”

You look at Rose for a second before your face breaks into a wide grin.

“Are you kidding? That would be great! Let’s get down there right now!” You say.

 As you both carry the new lilies back to your room, you believe that now you are finally going to be able to get further your relationship with Rose Lalonde.

 

 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]\--

TT: Question.

GG: yeah :o

TT: What would you say to proofreading something for me?

GG: like a paper???

GG: i don’t know if ill be as good as the campus writing center

GG: but will a quick glance over from me help?

TT: Yes, well you have helped me with my own work in progress novel, so a class paper shouldn’t be an issue.

TT: If that was what you are going to be reading.

TT: Thanks. But this is not a paper for school.

GG: huh?

TT: I guess I shouldn’t wait any longer prolonging this with a bullshit mystery and word games, should I?

tentacleTherapist [TT] sent gardenGnostic [GG] file “The Morality of the Underwatered.doc”

TT: I’ll wait until you finish.

GG: whoa…

GG: WHOA!!!

GG: WHOOOOOOA!!!!

GG: ok i gotta admit

GG: ive never seen skipper plumbthroat learn the meaning of friendship like that ;)

TT: Yes, I found this laying around my room after digging about a little.

TT: I must have been like..what?

TT: Thirteen?

TT: Anyways, it is just filth that I had written that involved my very retired use of tentacle using shenanigans.

GG: yeah right

GG: if anything it looks like you may have had an increase in said shenanigans :p

TT: True.

GG: well this is really good tho

GG: I can just see little rose

GG: kicking her feet back and forth thinking up more dark and smutty tales for the beloved characters of a tv y rated show

GG: well…

GG:  i can see you doing that now too!

TT: Who says I haven’t been?

GG:  pff

GG: yeah well I have something to share with you too!

TT: What would that be?

GG: hehe

gardenGnostic [GG] sent tentacleTharipist [TT] file “violinbass jam.mp3”

GG: it’s the remix i made with the song you sent me :D

TT: Great. Sorry, can’t listen to it now.

TT: I’m in class and I left my headphones in the room.

GG: oh

GG: wait why are you messaging me while youre in class?

TT: Boredom.

TT: Also, I have another question that is separate from the one poised earlier.

GG: oh what is it :?

TT: Okay, Jade, I have a confession to make.

GG: huh what??

TT: I didn’t pester you simply to share a fanfiction of an erotic nature about an old, loved childhood cartoon.

TT: Nor for the sharing of pleasantly mixed music of my “rad to the max” violin playing with your “ill beats” from your bass.

GG: both of which you like :p

TT: (Hush.)

TT: Spring Break is coming soon and I wanted to ask if you’d mind spending time at my house?

TT: Now, if you don’t want to that is perfectly understandable.

GG: id love to <3

TT: Anyone would be hesitate to if they felt uncomfortable at the thought

TT: Ignore all of that.

TT: I’m glad you want to.

GG: lol

GG: rose what made you think that I wouldn’t want to come over??

TT: It’s stupid.

TT: I’m just happy you’re okay with it. My mom is ready to have you sent over there right now.

GG: awww

GG: well tell her im on my way!

GG: and you get back to paying attention in class >:(

GG: see ya <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] cease pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

 

On the very first day over Rose’s house, you both have a good time which includes having four bottles of alcohol to drink from her mother’s(curiously unlocked) alcohol cabinet, all four seasons of the Squiddles!  along with the movie, and searching for any erotic fanart or fanfiction of literally the most ridiculous things(which usually always shows up).

“Oh god, this is literally the stupidest thing I have ever done,” Rose says with a slurred speech.

You laugh, “No kidding! Honestly, I would never have believed I would have found myself doing this with you of all people.”

Rose rolls over from her place on her bed as she watches you search for “rescuers from down under furry art” and smiles.

“Do any of those things give you any shock value?”

“Not really,” you say, “Well, no, that Monster’s Inc one was a little over my limit. Also how does your Mom even feel about us drinking her liquor anyways?”

Rose scoffs, “Like she really cares at all! You saw how that cabinet was completely unlocked, right? She has had it open for as long as I can remember. Either because in a drunken haze she can’t open and didn’t want to be bothered, or because it was a lure for me to try and get some. Which, let’s be honest, was what she was really trying to do because she’s been trying to get me to drink with her since I was sixteen. Did you know she wanted to send me some at college? Just, what the shit, right? I mean really, who does that?”

You snicker as you listen to Rose ramble on behind you. You never took Rose as one of those types of drunks but you must admit it is really funny.

“But enough about that, I’m bored,” Rose says, “You know what we should do? We should play a game.”

“What kinda of game?” You ask.

“We should play,” Rose pauses, “hide and seek!”

“What?”

Rose gets off her bed and shuffles towards her bed on wobbling feet. She opens the door and shows the pitch black that greets you.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” She says.

“But you have an advantage! This is your house so of course you would know what it would look like in the dark.”

“But I’m drunk.”

“So am I!”

“Fine, how about I hide and you try to find me?” Rose asks.

“Ok, but only because this does sound really fun!” You say.

“Alright, count to sixty, and then try and come find me,” Rose says as she leaves out into the darkness of the hall.

What else can you say to that? You count to sixty and when you do, you get on and move into the hall. You remember the basic layout of Rose’s house, and although it’s big, it’s not big enough to get lost in (which makes you wonder what would happen when if it was Rose trying to find you in your house. Not that you think she would even believe where you lived at all). Still, this is Rose’s house so she knows it better than you do, so there are several places she could be hiding. So you feel you must keep your eyes peeled.

At least, you would be doing that if you didn’t slip on a piece of paper. The paper has a note on it that says “haed to the obsetory *observatory :)”. This makes you wonder why this is even being called hide and seek. How can it be when the hider is telling the seeker where they are! None the less you make your way to where Rose told you where the observatory was earlier during her littler tour. You move slowly through the darkness pass the various wizard paintings (which make you realize where the affect in Rose may have come from) all the way to the last door at the end of the hall. You walk through the door and hurry to the one on the other side as the cold air hits your skin.

When you go through the door, you see a light on at the top of the building. As you walk up the stairs it gets brighter and brighter, and fills up the entire observatory at the top. When you get to the end of the stairs, you see Rose lying on her back looking up.  You look around the room and see it mostly empty expect for the telescope that’s connected to the ceiling of the room.

“The top can open you know.” Rose says.

“Really?”

“Yeah, flip that switch on the side.”

You do and the entire top of the observatory opens to show the vast stars above. You are amazed and go over to Rose and sit down next to her. The view is beautiful and simple in a way. You turn around to Rose who you see is nodding on and off.

“Let’s go to sleep up here tonight.” She says.

“But our blankets are downstairs.” You say.

“It’s warm enough up here, and we can have a sort of camp out here tonight.” Rose says as she turns over on her side away from you.

You lie down as well and look back up to the sky. It is really beautiful, and it reminds up of the view you have from your own home. It makes you feel a bit happy though that there may have been nights like this when you would look up into the sky, and Rose was looking at it too.

“Hey, Rose?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re the best roommate.”

“I’m your only roommate, but you are also,” She says, “And I will stay your only roommate, right?”

You smile, “Only if you want to.”

Rose turns towards you and as she yawns she says, “For as long as I can, I hope.”

As Rose falls asleep, you begin to get tired as well. Before you go alseep, you take your phone out of your shorts pocket and leave a message on pesterchum.

You crawl over closer to Rose and soon you fall into a peaceful sleep with your new friend.

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

GG: and you said i should give up

GG: well i think im allowed to say

GG: YOU WERE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WRONG YOU FUCKER <3333

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

 

 


End file.
